HIAC: The Night Before
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: The night before a big event can be nerve-wrenching. Glenn & Randy spend a peaceful night together. Kofi is excited about his title defense. Big Show contemplates about his title shot. Mike is distressed about John. Punk works out while Sheamus sleeps. Ryback takes "a break" from feeding. Is it really all that is going on? AU WWE, Slash M/M, Mpreg


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**HIAC: The Night Before**

Glenn stared ahead at a spot on the wall as he slid in and out of Randy. He dared not looked down at the younger man's lust filled eyes, bruised lips that were slightly parted, and flushed face. Randy looked beautiful like that. He was a thing of beauty when he was covered in sweat and had passion burning within his steel blue eyes. The mewls he gave off filled Glenn with pride and satisfaction.

Glenn could feel the coil tightening in his loins, but he didn't want to stop. He didn't want to give in just yet. He knew that they would be away from each other for awhile and just wanted to feel Randy against his skin, the younger man's tightness, hear his voice, taste his sweet essence, and smell the musk he gave off. He rolled his eyes and bit his tongue.

Randy gripped his lover's forearms tightly. His breathing was haggard. His blue eyes took in the older man's handsome features. He could feel his own cock leaking against his lower abs. He loved nights like this where it was just the two of them. Tonight, they broke their golden rule: no sex before a pay-per-view. Glenn was the one to break the rule and Randy knew why. While the younger man would be touring around in Europe, Glenn would be stationed State side. It would be weeks before they could be together like they were.

"Glenn," Randy whispered.

The older man moved his green eyes downward and that was his undoing. He grabbed Randy's leaking cock and stroked him. They came together and Glenn lay gingerly on top of the younger man. He pulled out with a hiss and rolled onto his side with Randy rolling to look at him.

"We broke our rule," Randy lazily said.

"I know," Glenn replied. "But it was worth it."

The younger man nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

…

Kofi was excited. He paced the room and glanced at his title over and over. He still couldn't believe that he was a champion again, but he was also worried that he would lose the IC title. He worked hard to get where he was at and wasn't afraid to fight to keep what he won.

"If you keep doing that, you'll wear a hole in the carpet," Hunter said.

The West African whirled around to look at him, dreads flying over his shoulder. He smiled brightly at the older man. "I can't help it."

Hunter walked over to him. "You've been in pay-per-views before. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Kofi said.

Hunter placed his index finger under Kofi's chin to tilt his chin up to stare into the younger man's eyes. "I know you. You're excited but nervous."

"You got me there."

The older man smiled.

Kofi ran his right hand over Hunter's short hair. "I miss your hair."

"I know. I wanted a change. Besides, I think some lucky person now has my hair as their new wig."

"I'm glad that you donated your hair."

"You convinced me to do it." He drew the younger man into a hug. "You'll do fine tomorrow night. You'll beat the Miz and we'll celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Kofi asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes." He danced the younger man toward the bed and pushed him down. "How about I give you a preview?"

Kofi spread his legs to accommodate Hunter's large frame. "I would like that."

Hunter started to take off his jacket.

"No, keep the suit on."

Hunter smiled as he lay flush against the younger man as he slowly kissed him.

…

Big Show sat on the edge of his bed, mind focused. Tomorrow night was his chance to be the new World Heavy-Weight Champion. Tomorrow night would either make him or break him. He was tired of being a joke. He was tired of being the gentle giant that got him no where. He wanted respect. He wanted glory. He wanted it all.

Cody watched his lover for awhile. He knew that he was hurting. He was always hurting. The two make an interesting couple, but it didn't faze Cody. He understood what Paul was going through for he went through the same thing.

The younger man went over and grabbed Paul's hands. The giant snapped out of his trance and looked at the younger man.

"You're thinking too much," Cody said.

Paul gave a small smile.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I know."

"What ever happens tomorrow, I will always love you." He stepped closer and encircled the giant's arms around him as he kissed him. "I was thinking when Raw ends tomorrow night...you and me go to the cabin and um...have some fun."

Paul stared at him.

"If you win, you fuck me until I can't stand. And I want you to wear your belt while you're taking me. If you lose, we'll just make sweet love until we both pass out."

"If I win, I can have my way with you? Do whatever I want? Bondage, role-play...whatever?"

"Yes."

Show licked his lips. Win and get everything he ever wanted. He gripped Cody's ass tightly. "I better win then."

The Dashing One giggled and took the older man's lips in a heated kiss.

…

Mike lay in Daniel's bed as he held a pillow; his eyes puffy and red. The American Dragon stared at this former mentor as he lowly talked with Alex.

"I really don't know what to do, man," Daniel said. "He just showed up here."

**"What's going on?" Alex asked.**

"He's been crying for about an hour. He said something about John not loving him any more."

**"Say what?"**

"Yeah. Cena loves him and I don't know what's going on."

**"Hold on."**

"Sure." Daniel kept a close eye on the Awesome One. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't start crying again.

**"Okay. I talked with Morrison and apparently John has been spending most of his time with AJ and I mean a lot of his time. They haven't had sex in three months. I take that back, they had sex two months again."**

"TMI!"

**"Sorry. John even forgot their seventh anniversary on Friday. Mike was stood up."**

Daniel closed his eyes and exhaled.

"**He just needs someone to let him know that he still matters."**

"Thank you for telling me." He hung up his cellphone and just stared at Mike's back. "Do...you need anything, Mike?"

The older man shook his head.

"I'm going to get something to drink, okay?"

"Okay."

Daniel grabbed his personal items and left. He knew what he had to do. The American Dragon went looking for AJ's room. Even though she wasn't on the match card, she was still there for the event. He knew what room Vickie was in and he knew that she knew where all the stars were staying.

He inhaled and knocked on her door.

The door opened. "What the hell do you want?" Ziggler asked.

"I just came for information," Daniel replied.

Vickie came into view. "You want information?"

"What room is AJ in?" Daniel asked.

"Why? So you can get sloppy seconds? Or maybe thirds?" Vickie asked with a smile.

"Cut the gimmick, Vickie," Daniel said. "Mike's crying in my room, mumbling that Cena doesn't love him anymore, he was stood up at his anniversary dinner, and I just need to find Cena and kick his ass."

Vickie stared at him. "Excuse me?"

Daniel shook his head.

"He forgot his seventh anniversary to be with some shank?"

Ziggler just stared at her. He knew where this was going. Vickie may be a number of things, but she knew what love is and how it felt to be hurt by a loved one.

"Daniel, follow me. Dolph, go see your boyfriend," Vickie said as she grabbed her key-card and led the way to AJ's room.

They made it there in no time and Vickie pounded on the door. It was soon opened by a really perky AJ, who soon became sullen when she saw Vickie at her door.

"Where is he?" Vickie demanded.

"Where's who?" AJ asked.

Vickie looked around her and pushed her way in.

"You can't just barge in here," AJ said as she followed after her.

Daniel walked in.

Vickie stood in front of Cena, who held a slice of pizza.

"What do you want?" John asked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Cena?" Vickie questioned. "Making good on a storyline?"

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Do you know where Mike is?"

"He should be in our room," John replied. "Why did something happen?"

"Now you're worried?" Daniel asked.

John stared at him.

"Mike's in my room crying his eyes out," Daniel said.

"What?" John asked.

"What was Friday?" Vickie asked.

"A day...?" John guessed.

"I guess seven years means nothing to you, right?" Vickie asked.

"What are you two talking about?" AJ asked.

"Stay out of this girlie," Vickie commanded.

John threw his pizza down and stood up. "Don't talk to her like that."

Both Daniel and Vickie stared at him.

"Three months is a long time go without being loved," Daniel said as he cringed on the inside. _Actually two. Dear God, TMI!_

"I hope throwing away seven years is really worth it," Vickie said. She grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him along.

The door closed and John just stood there as he thought about what they said.

"John, are you okay?" AJ asked as she went to his side.

He was just silent.

The young woman grabbed his hand. "John?"

John closed his eyes. "Fuck!" He pulled away from her and went out the door.

Daniel and Vickie just stared at him as they leaned against the wall.

"I kind of figured it would take you awhile to get what we were saying," Vickie said.

"Just don't get anything on my stuff," Daniel said with a grimace on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take him to our room," John said.

Daniel smiled and took him to his room.

Vickie stared at AJ. "Leave them be." She turned and left.

Daniel stood in front of his door and opened it for John. The older man entered and walked toward the bed.

Mike was sitting up and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry I interrupted you, Daniel. I just needed some company or some one to hold me. I tend to forget that you're not gay. I just haven't seen John, I mean I really haven't been with him in three months. He forgot our anniversary and tomorrow night is a big night for me. I don't think he'll be watching anyways. He's so far up AJ's fucking pussy that I don't matter any more." Mike hugged himself as tears began to fall. "Sad thing is...this is my last match before I have to go on leave. John doesn't know he's going to be a Daddy. I was going to tell him on our anniversary."

John moved over to Mike and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've neglected you. I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary. I'm sorry that I've been an all around bad boyfriend."

Mike cried harder.

"I swear to you nothing happened between me and AJ. No sexual contact. Nothing."

"Why should I believe you?"

John moved so he could be face Mike. "Because you've put up with my nonsense and goofiness and meat-head ways for seven years and haven't broken up with me when you should have many times over."

Mike laughed as he wiped the tears away.

"Let's give Daniel back his room and go to ours. I want to hold you and talk to the baby."

The younger man nodded.

John helped Mike to his feet and took him to their room.

"Thanks, Daniel," Mike said as they walked back.

Daniel nodded.

…

Punk was on his 500th crunch when Sheamus turned over to watch him.

"Phil!" the Irishman called.

The Champion didn't hear him for his earbuds blared music into his ears.

Sheamus rubbed his hands over his face and got out of bed. He stood in front of the smaller man until he stopped.

"What?" Punk asked as he took one bud out.

"Phil, you should be resting," Sheamus said. "In our bed."

"Can't. Need to workout."

The Irishman blinked a few times. He stared at the clock on the nightstand. "At two in the morning?"

"Whenever the feeling hits me."

Sheamus just sighed and shook his head. He went back to bed and pulled the covers around him. Punk tried to continue his workout but couldn't. He looked at the lump in the bed. He exhaled and got up. He took a real quick shower and scurried over to the bed. He climbed in and spooned the larger man from behind.

"So I'm the little spoon now?" Sheamus asked.

"Hey, you had your back to me," Punk said.

The Irishman chuckled.

They moved around so Punk was the little spoon. They intertwined their fingers and lay there.

"Are you nervous?" Punk asked.

"Always," Sheamus replied. "But I know that I'll have you to come home to and that's all that matters."

Punk smiled. "Do you love me?"

"Always and forever."

"You're so cheesy. Stop hanging around Cena."

Sheamus laughed. They snuggled close together while they slept.

…

Ryan, better known as Ryback, sat in a chair with his head thrown back in ecstasy. He had his fingers threaded through raven hair. He seized up and came into the hungry mouth. The South African looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you satisfied now?" Justin asked.

"Never," Ryan said.

Justin laughed and crawled his way up until he was seated on the larger man's lap.

"Why are you with me?" Ryan asked.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Justin questioned.

Ryan trailed his fingertips up Justin's thigh. "I'm not the best looking guy. You could have gone with Wade or Matt Hardy, but you chose me."

Justin kissed Ryan's temple. "It's because you respect me. Wade and Matt had a bet going to see who would bag me first. Heath found out about it and told me. I thought they wanted to be with me because they wanted to be with me. Then, you asked me out and I had fun. You were just too cute being nervous. Remember our first date?"

"We went to a local fair."

Justin nodded. "What happened next?"

"We went on rides and walked through the haunted house. We even went through the petting zoo."

"I loved the baby goats."

"You said that we should raise goats when we retire."

Justin nodded.

"I won you that wolf toy."

"You did and I still have it. When we don't get to room together, I sleep with it."

Ryan smiled. He stood up, carrying Justin to the bed.

"Feed you more?" Justin asked.

Ryan nodded as he laid the South African down. "That will have to wait until tomorrow night. We need to rest."

Justin had his head on Ryan's chest. "You think I'll win?"

"Of course, I believe in you. I believe in everything you do."

The South African smiled. "You're such a good boyfriend. I've made the best chose."

They got comfortable and fell asleep.

Tomorrow was a big day for everyone. It could either make or break them. There could be new champions or the current champions could retain. Some will come out intact while others scarred. At the moment, the couples pushed their matches to the further recesses of their minds and thought of the person they loved that was with them.

**~The End~**


End file.
